


That 'today was a fairytale' prompt

by ofstormsandwolves



Series: That tumblr prompts series [27]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Single Father (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves
Summary: While Dave's plan for a date doesn't go as planned, Rose still loves it.





	That 'today was a fairytale' prompt

“Today was a fairytale.”

Dave frowned, and looked over at Rose, who was laying beside him on the picnic blanket.

“Really?” he asked, a little nervous. 

Rose nodded, and tore her gaze away from the stars that were just beginning to appear in the sky.

“Yeah,” she told him sincerely. “I loved it.”

“Even with the kids in tow?” Dave questioned. “I know it wasn’t what we planned, but Anna pulled out of having them at the last minute, and Robin couldn’t do much about it, and Sarah was busy-”

“Dave,” Rose broke in. “It was amazing. Especially with the kids. And even if Sarah hadn’t been able to have the kids tonight, I wouldn’t have minded. I mean, this,” she gestured around them at the picnic blanket they were laying on beneath the stars, in a park a little way out of Glasgow, “is amazing. But even without this, today would have been fantastic.”

Dave grinned at that. “Good. It was nothing like what I had planned, but I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Rose reached for his hand, squeezing it in her own. “I loved it. Best date ever.”


End file.
